


Little Scrap

by Royswordsman (RoySwordsman)



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Captain America, Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoySwordsman/pseuds/Royswordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is a robot, built by Howard Stark. But when Steve comes in for a visit, he discovers the robot for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Scrap

Tony Stark is a robot in a world of giants. He’s a young little robot, which was only created a couple of months ago by Howard Stark. Howard had created him but put him through rigorous testing until the little robot couldn’t stand it, and Howard with much disappointment, put the little bot in the corner of the room where it collected dust for the rest of its days. Unbeknown to him, the sense of AI that he had built within it had become so developed since the robot was so advanced, that the tiny robot had developed feelings of sadness. He wore a large set of armour that initially was created with such love and care, even though when Howard had gotten bored of him, the robot had to fend for itself, oiling its cogs, changing them, tinkering as much as he could to stay alive – A large round red head with a golden faceplate and cyan glowing eyes, accompanying a large clunky body to match, that was the bots appearance. However, no matter what armour he wears, he always lets his glowing heart show – the little reactor that keeps him going. The reactor nearly stopped working when Howard had thrown him to a corner quite carelessly, but he used a couple of scraps to keep it glowing brightly which went unnoticed by the one person who it wanted to impress.

One day Steve walked into Howards workshop, looking around and awaiting the genius that would provide him with a brand new shield, but the man had gone to a meeting and wouldn’t return for a long time. He was told by the butler to sit and wait in the lab, but as always, curiosity got the better of him and he ended up wondering around.

Something caught his eyes, a cloth draped over something that seemed to have a faint blue glow. He knelt down and picked the cloth up to see the tiny bobble headed robot and tilted his head in confusion, only to see the robot do the same.

“What are you, little fella?” Steve asked, able to see his own reflection in the golden plate. He wasn’t surprised that it could talk, after all Howard was a genius, he could create anything he wanted and Steve had seen an array of machines during his previous visits.

“Tony Stark.” It replied in a child-like voice.

Steve sat down in front of it, fascinated by the reply, “Stark? So is Howard your… Father?”

“My creator.”

“Don’t you love him?”

The Robot paused momentarily, “I am a robot, love is… For humans.”

Steve shook his head, “You know, anything can love.”

“What is the point?”

He had to think for a moment, “To care for someone is the best feeling in the world, it warms your heart, you know that little thing right there.” Steve said, gesturing to the bright arc reactor.

“What is care?”

“Another toughie, well, it’s to look after. Like Howard does to you, right?” He said, though after Steve spoke he was somewhat sceptical, looking at the scratches on the bot as he leaned forward and touched the plate, only to see it flinch back in defence.

“Howard Stark does not care for me. He does not. He leaves me to sit in the corner.”

“He doesn’t want you..?” Steve asked with a puzzled look. The robot shook its face and raised its hands, placing the red fingertips over the bright lights.

“He threw me away.” The robot admitted, “Jarvis had put me here, hiding.”

Steve sighed deeply, feeling sorrow for the robot as the butler, Jarvis stepped back into the room, opening the door.

“Sir, Mr Stark will be unable to make the meeting today with you, is it possible to reschedule.”

“Sure thing Jarvis.” He said, having become acquainted with the butler from previous visits. “Hey, I do have a question for you though… Who’s this little guy?” He said, picking up the robot that was no bigger than a five year old child. It seemed to kick its legs about, unhappy with being carried.

“That’s one of the sirs creations, he intended to destroy it but it still functions, quite well. However even after my attempts to show such, I am told not to defy my orders and he is to be sent to the junk yard today.”

Steve looked at it sadly, “Can I have it?” He asked.

Jarvis seemed shocked and blinked a couple of times, rubbing the back of his head with his white gloved hand, “I am sure there would be no problems in that, sir.”

Steve smiled, “Okay little fella, looks like I get to keep you, I’m going to show you how to care, and I’ll care for you if you do for me – is that a deal?”

The robot stared at him, confused but then slowly nodded its head.

Steve lifted the robot out, carrying him over his shoulder. “You know what, lil’ guy, I’ve spent my whole life alone – going from my home to the orphanage. I know what is like to be the one who gets thrown away, the one that people lose hope in, but look at me now! Now I’ve got America depending on me and people look to me for hope.”

“What do you mean?” The robot asked.

Steve looked around from side to side as he walked, “Just between you and me…” He whispered, “…I’m Captain America.”

The robot bleeped, “The Captain America? The hero, the sentinel of liberty? I have read of you!” It exclaimed.

“Shh, it’s our secret.”  

Suddenly Tony felt something, he felt the urge to wrap its arms around Steve tightly, and hugging him, just as it’d seen children on the television doing, just as it always wanted to do.

Steve smiled softly and kept its arms around the robot tightly, “I got ya, shell head.” 


End file.
